


Someone Who's Been There

by Geoduck



Series: When I Grow Up [4]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Coming Out, Future Fic, Gen, One Shot, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: "He had heard that one definition of maturity was knowing the limits of one’s own experience and knowledge and seeking help from one’s elders."Just in time for his graduation, Hiro might be growing up.
Relationships: Sohma Hiro & Sohma Kyou
Series: When I Grow Up [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Someone Who's Been There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddleAfar (Snyuuk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snyuuk/gifts).



As much as Tohru wished for a full zodiac reunion, it just wasn’t possible. Rin could not bear to be around the Sohma main house, nor the family head. For her part, Akito felt profoundly uncomfortable in large groups, particularly when the group included some of the formerly cursed Sohmas. Kureno did not communicate directly with any of the Sohmas, although Arisa did serve as a conduit of information for him. And even setting all of that aside, a large group of people, all in different stages of life, and with different priorities, would always find it difficult to come together in a specific place at a specific time.

So rather than full-on reunions, there were more informal get-togethers, where attendance was welcomed but not required. These happened at different locations, all throughout the year. Late spring meant the lake house, while the summertime gathering was at the beach villa. Kazuma hosted a gathering at the dojo in the autumn, and some of the family met at the onsen as the weather grew colder. Despite the end of the curse, the new year was still an important event for the entire Sohma clan, and thus, some of the formerly cursed and their families would get together for that. Finally, there was early spring, the season of farewells and beginnings. The preferred meeting spot for this time of the year was Shigure’s former (now scarcely-used) house.

Kyo sat on the _engawa_ , facing the garden. The house represented fraught memories for him. That was where he fought--and lost--so many times. The trees in the distance where he would run off to when it all became too much. The upstairs rooms: the one where he broke through the roof, the one belonging to his archenemy, and his own room. His room where he would sleep listlessly when it rained, where he raged about the unfairness of it all, where he wept in regret over the mistakes he had made in his life.

And yet, it was here where he was first accepted. Where he realized that he had value as a person. Where he first admitted to himself that he was not a monster.

It was here where he fell in love.

What was it that she said? “I treasure all my memories. I want to keep hold to every single one.” His history may have had truly low points, but moments of happiness as well. And those experiences were part of what made up his life. 

And now, there was so much good in his life.

Kyo smirked. When exactly did he turn into such a sap?

The panel next to Kyo slid open. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hiro walk out from the house, close the panel again, and set himself down next to him. The day’s guest of honor, as this gathering was, nominally at least, in recognition of the ex-sheep’s high school graduation. 

Kyo turned his head to look at him more closely. He wasn’t sure if Hiro looked younger than his eighteen years, or if Kyo himself was not good at estimating ages.

“I wanted to talk to you, if that’s all right.” 

Kyo smiled bemusedly: Hiro had certainly not been that deferential as a child. He nodded.

“I… if I tell you something, you won’t tell people about it?”

“Depends.” Kyo stretched his arms out. “If you’re asking if I can keep secrets, then, sure. But if you’re just about to confess that, I dunno, you’re secretly an axe murderer, then I’ll call the police. You’re not a murderer, are you?”

Hiro gave Kyo a look that very much said that he would not dignify that question with any sort of an answer.

“I suppose that means you aren’t an axe murderer, after all. Well, if you ever think of branching out in that direction, I can give you my ex-dad’s address.”

“Can you be serious? I’ve got a serious question.”

“Okay, that’s fine. But can we go get our shoes? I’ve been here for awhile and I’m feeling antsy. I could go for a walk.”

* * *

It was fine weather for walking, not particularly hot, not cold. Hiro wore a windbreaker but Kyo felt fine in just his shirt. They followed a rather-neglected path into the trees. “So… you had a question?”

They took another few steps before Hiro spoke. “How did you… come out?”

Kyo let out a long, low whistle. “You’re not joking, are you?”

Hiro shook his head in the negative.

“Wow. Yeah, you’re right, that _is_ a serious question. Before I answer it, can I ask _you_ a question? How you answer might color the answer I can give.”

“Okay,” Hiro said tersely.

“Your question--are you asking it for somebody else?”

“What?”

“Like, are you asking for a friend? Or else, for…” Kyo left the unspoken option hanging in the air.

Hiro deliberated the question. He appeared to be ready to speak, and looked at Kyo. Something in Kyo’s expression must have annoyed him, and Hiro got an unpleasant look to his face. “Fuck it. No. Not for someone else. It’s for me. I like guys, okay?”

For a few seconds, Kyo had no expression, but then cracked a small smile. “Good for you. You surprised me there. I wasn’t expecting that.”

Hiro blushed. “Yeah, fine, but how about my question?”

“Coming out, huh? Well, for my dad--my real dad, _shishou_ \--It was scary to get myself to say the words. Even though I had never heard him say anything negative about queer people. Even though I knew for certain that he had close friends who were gay. Still, who can know for certain how another person would react to anything? All I knew is that I wanted to tell him before I went out on my own. So, one day, I refused to leave myself the option of backing out, went up, and told him. And you know what he said?”

“What?”

“He said he was happy to hear it. He smiled. Him finding out that I was gay made him smile. The relief from hearing that was one of the best feelings I’ve ever had. Just pure joy and love. And I know it’ll ruin your image of me, because you clearly think I’m cool and awesome…” 

Hiro snorted. 

“But that feeling made me cry. Right there and then. He held onto me as I cried for about a minute.” Kyo changed his tone of voice. “Now, my asshole ex-dad, on the other hand, was a different story. I got a picture of Yuki and me French kissing and mailed it to him. I don’t actually _know_ if that prick is a homophobe or not, but I’m sure it pissed him off either way, and any day I can annoy that jerk is a good day.”

“You really _did_ that?”

Kyo sighed. “No. Yuki wouldn’t pose for the picture. He refused. And then he told me it would be better not to contact that guy at all. And as usual, Yuki was right. But, talking of Yuki--honestly, he was the one it was hardest to come out to. I just about gave myself stress ulcers worrying about what would happen. I had been such a bastard to him over the years. I did have a pretty good idea that he liked guys too, but I didn’t know for certain. So, for me to just put it out there? To risk it all?” Kyo chuckled. “I was shittin’ bricks.”

Kyo’s voice brightened. “Oh yeah, by the way. Do you have a boyfriend? Or at least someone you like?”

Hiro’s voice was soft. “Y-yeah. I mean, I haven’t called him ‘boyfriend’ to his face, but I want to.”

“And does he know yet?”

“Yeah. Actually, he was the one who made the step. He told me he liked me first.”

Kyo slapped Hiro on the back. “Then the hardest part of it is done! Your boyfriend knows, so all you have to tell is your parents, and that won’t be a problem because you have the best mom in Japan. She’ll be thrilled when you tell her.”

“You can’t know that.” Hiro sounded defensive. “You were just saying how you can’t know for sure. How do you know how she’ll react?”

“You think I don’t know your mom? She’ll be beside herself. The minute she finds out your boyfriend’s name, she’ll be mothering him as well. You know I’m right.”

“That…” Hiro looked down at his shoes. “That does sound a lot like something she’d do.”

“Like I said, I know your mom. Hey, did you know she used to babysit me?”

“You’re kidding. Really?”

“Yeah. After I started living with dad. When he needed to travel somewhere, he’d drop me off at your house, and your mom would look after me. You were tiny back then, barely walking around. When you fell down, you’d cry if I tried to help you up again. You didn’t want my help.”

“I didn’t like people doing anything for me, I guess.”

“And your mom… listen to this… one time she hugged both of us so she could get a picture of the sheep and the cat together. I had forgotten about it, until she sent me a copy last year.”

Hiro covered his face with his hand. “As her son can I offer you apologies on her behalf?”

“Why? It was cute.” Kyo chuckled. After a moment he spoke again. “There’s one other big rule for coming out.”

“Yeah?”

“It never stops. Maybe you can tell all your family and friends at once. But even then, there will be other people in your life. Bosses, clients, people you run into at the store, neighbors, whatever. People that don’t know who you are and who you love. Some of them you don’t need to bother with telling. But sometimes someone will ask you about your girlfriend, and you’ll answer, ‘well, my _boyfriend..._ ’, and you’ve just come out to yet another person.”

Kyo rested his palm on the top of Hiro’s head. Hiro resisted the urge to pull away from him. “Just remember to keep yourself safe. You’ll get the hang of it. You’ll learn how to read the situation.”

“Okay. Thanks. Really--thanks.”

His hand already on Hiro’s head, Kyou ruffled his hair. “You’re welcome. Any other questions?”

“Probably yes? But I can’t think of any.”

“Oh, there’s the safe-sex lecture. Have you had that yet?”

Hiro turned red. “I was in Hatori’s office for two solid hours. And that was just the lecture. That doesn’t even count the end-of-class quiz.”

“Hatori will never, ever change.” They were walking back towards the house now. “Like I said, I’ll keep this all to myself--but your boyfriend. He isn’t someone I know, is he?”

“You can’t tell anyone. Okay?”

“That sounds like I _do_ know him. Okay, deal, what’s his name?”

“Hanajima.”

“Hanajima… Megumi?”

Blushing, Hiro nodded.

“So _that_ was what she meant. _Denpa_ made a comment about me getting a new uncle soon.”

“I don’t understand?”

“Saki. She likes to pretend she’s with _shishou_ now, and since Megumi is her brother…”

Hiro opened his mouth, and then closed it. “That’s… That’s too weird to even think about.”

“‘Too weird’ are words that commonly come up where a Hanajima is involved.”

“And coming from a Sohma,” Hiro opened the front door for Kyo. “That’s saying a lot.”

* * *

_ “There’s a favor, I need you to do for me, Kyo-chan, and I’ll be in your debt if you do it.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Listen…” Satsuki looked around before confiding with Kyo. “There’s something I need, and you are probably the best to help. Hiro thinks we don’t know that he’s gay, and he’s too nervous to tell us. So, if he ever asks you for advice, could you try to persuade him to tell us? That if he told us, we’d be very happy? Don’t tell him that we know already, but try to get him to have faith in us.” _

_ “I mean-- I would, don’t get me wrong, but I can’t imagine Hiro approaching me. I’m embarrassed at how much we fought when he was just a kid. If anyone, he’ll talk to Yuki or Haru.” _

_ “People change with time--and, Kyo-chan, I’m certain that despite everything, he does look up to you.” _

* * *

Kyo took off his shoes and walked into the house.

Hiro watched him walk away. He’d always hated accepting help from others.

Maybe that meant he was growing up? He had heard that one definition of maturity was knowing the limits of one’s own experience and knowledge and seeking help from one’s elders.

Pre-teen Hiro would never have listened to Kyo, let alone ask him for assistance. So, was this growth?

Maybe.

He knew that Kisa still called him “Kyo-nii”, even though she was already an adult, and that’s a childish way to talk.

Hiro smiled to himself. ‘I wonder how he’d react if _I_ called him that?’

Not that he would today.

Besides, in case it made Kyo blush, he’d want to have it on video.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a gift for Yuki, aka Mr. Cheese, aka Snyuuk, in recognition of her monumental achievement of writing the greatest YukiKyo epic yet written, The Pursuit of Repeating History.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> This is in the same continuity of my story Heisei's Dusk (it precedes it by several years), but it is definitely not necessary to read the other story.


End file.
